Intravascular catheters have been introduced for controlling patient temperature. Typically, a coolant such as saline is circulated through an intravascular heat exchange catheter, which is positioned in the patient's bloodstream, to cool or heat the blood as appropriate for the patient's condition. The coolant is warmed or cooled by a computer-controlled heat exchanger that is external to the patient and that is in fluid communication with the catheter.
For example, intravascular heat exchange catheters can be used to combat potentially harmful fever in patients suffering from neurological and cardiac conditions such as stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, intracerebral hemorrhage, cardiac arrest, and acute myocardial infarction, or to induce therapeutic hypothermia in such patients. Further, such catheters can be used to rewarm patients after, e.g., cardiac surgery or for other reasons. Intravascular catheters afford advantages over external methods of cooling and warming, including more precise temperature control and more convenience on the part of medical personnel.
The following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose various intravascular catheters/systems/methods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,419,643, 6,416,533, 6,409,747, 6,405,080, 6,393,320, 6,368,304, 6,338,727, 6,299,599, 6,290,717, 6,287,326, 6,165,207, 6,149,670, 6,146,411, 6,126,684, 6,306,161, 6,264,679, 6,231,594, 6,149,676, 6,149,673, 6,110,168, 5,989,238, 5,879,329, 5,837,003, 6,383,210, 6,379,378, 6,364,899, 6,325,818, 6,312,452, 6,261,312, 6,254,626, 6,251,130, 6,251,129, 6,245,095, 6,238,428, 6,235,048, 6,231,595, 6,224,624, 6,149,677, 6,096,068, 6,042,559.
As critically recognized by the present invention, it may be easier for some medical personnel such as emergency response teams to temporarily initiate cooling without intubating a catheter in the bloodstream.